a smile upon your face
by Leelyth
Summary: parce que certaines choses doivent arriver. POV Hermione. HGRW. peut-être vu comme une suite de 'nuit d'été'


**A smile upon your face**

_**Disclaimer : **__rien n'est à moi, sinon l'émotion._

_**Genre : **__neuneusement amoureusement happy. Nothing shocking, lovidoo. _

_**Résumé : **__parce que c'est dans l'ordre des choses. POV Hermione. HGRW. Peut être considéré comme une suite de __**nuit d'été.**_

*****

Hermione a toujours eu une affection particulière pour le Terrier.

Un peu une seconde maison en fait. Ou la première, selon le point de vue.

Le Terrier a une chaleur dont Poudlard ne rêve même pas. Le Terrier est une magie a lui seul, sans sortilèges, sans passages secrets, sans tournées de préfets et de Touffu à charmer. Surtout le Terrier ne connait pas Voldemort, si ce n'est par la flèche éternellement orientée sur 'en danger de mort' en temps de guerre et les fêtes de la victoire. Son nom n'y a même jamais été prononcé que par Harry.

Plus que tout, le Terrier est leur refuge à eux. Parce que le Square n'a jamais été qu'une maison de malheur, un abri en temps de guerre pour eux.

Le Terrier lui semble être sa maison aussi parce que c'est celle de Ron et que partout où Ron est, elle se sent chez elle. Ca a toujours été une vérité fondamentale depuis le jour où il lui a sauvé la vie pour la première fois. Ou peut-être est-ce seulement comme ça qu'elle le perçoit maintenant, à posteriori.

Biensûr elle l'aime.

Aimer Ronald c'est comme respirer. Presqu'un besoin biologique.

Biensûr elle a été vaguement amoureuse de Viktor, mais elle a surtout bien joué son rôle en attendant la crise de jalousie de Ron.

Biensûr, elle a cru raisonnable de sortir avec un Serdaigle. Un peu par curiosité. Histoire de voir qu'elle aurait été sa vie si il n'y avait pas eu le monde à sauver et les méchants à terrasser.

Biensûr, elle avait eu une béguin pour le professeur Vector parce qu'il est intelligent, et tout le reste. Parce qu'il est encore plus inaccessible que certaines des formules qu'elles a apprises pour lui plaire. Et surtout parce qu'il faut faire son petit parcours d'amoureuse et pas tomber du premier coup sur le grand amour.

Depuis qu'il lui parle tout à l'heure, à l'abri de ses bras, dans la chaleur étouffante du mois de juillet, elle sait qu'elle est aussi amoureuse de Ronald. Aussi amoureuse qu'on peut l'être. Comme un coup de foudre. Ou pire. Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne connait pas les choses aussi peu rationnelles que les coups de foudre. Elle sait juste que sa peau est couverte de chair de poule alors qu'il fait horriblement chaud, que ses jambes seraient incapables de la porter et que son cœur bat trop vite pour qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu malgré son bavardage. Elle le soupçonne un peu de faire du bruit pour ne pas entendre. Elle se soupçonne d'inventer un monde à trois heures du matin.

Elle rigole doucement, pas suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde puisse savoir qu'elle est heureuse mais trop déjà pour que lui entende et la regarde.

Et dans son regard, elle sait.

Elle sait que demain le monde sera plus beau parce qu'il y aura sa main dans la sienne et la chaleur de l'été à combattre et l'amour. Surtout l'amour. De partout. Pour tous.

Elle sait qu'elle peut se laisser aller, à l'aimer, de tout son cœur, comme le grand amour avec le chevalier roux sur son blanc balai.

Elle sait que après demain il sera toujours là, et même quand elle sera une vieille mamie aigrie avec pleine d'arthrite et plein de chats qu'il ne supportera pas et beaucoup d'enfants roux avec des yeux marrons et des enfants bruns avec des yeux bleus qui auront beaucoup d'enfants et le bonheur jusqu'à la fin, la fin…

Après elle oublie le reste du monde parce qu'il l'embrasse et l'embrasse, avec la ferveur d'une fin du monde et la douceur d'un matin de printemps.

Après elle oublie qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne la trouve pas assez jolie et pas assez ceci et trop cela. Après elle rit encore, elle chuchote que oui elle veut. Que non, elle a trop attendu.

Elle n'est pas vraiment vierge, il ne l'est pas vraiment non plus. Mais pour la première fois, comme ils veulent faire ça bien et comme ils veulent savoir que ça arrive vraiment et que c'est pas juste un rêve, ils attendront. Un peu. Juste une bouffée de réalité.

Elle s'en fiche, il lui fait déjà l'amour avant de lui faire l'amour.

Au petit matin, elle se sent l'âme d'une combattante et le cœur vaillant. Elle n'a pas assez dormi et a les traits tirés mais lui, lui il sourit comme si rien n'avait vraiment existé avant et alors, alors elle peut braver toutes les chipies du monde et croire qu'elle est plus belle qu'elles toutes, parce que c'est vrai.

A l'autre bout de la table, Molly ferme quelques instants les yeux et profite du bonheur de voir les choses s'accomplir comme il faut.

*****

_Dear toi, voilà c'est fini. Oui, je sais, j'ai un peu capilotracté le béguin pour le professeur Vector mais bon, il fallait illustrer nan ?_

_L'aumône d'un avis me ferait le plus grand plaisir et merci dans tous les cas. _


End file.
